knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aloyse von Roddenstein
Aloyse von Roddenstein (full name Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, nickname Rodney) is a character from Phineas and Ferb and is a major antagonist in the first season of The Knights of the Multiverse. He is the leader of the evil organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., heading experiments and overseeing projects his fellow scientists are working on to conquer the world. Personality In general, Rodney is extremely evil in nature, always rude and has put down people on their flaws, especially towards his fellow villains, and will often shift the blame of his failures onto them. He's a true sadistic megalomaniac at heart, proving to be extremely dangerous in his plans, as he means to either cause misfortune to others, benefit only himself or his fellow villains, or both. He also enjoys watching people suffer, as he's often willing to put the Earth in peril that would endanger billions of lives. Of course, like most villains, Rodney is overly arrogant, gloating over any supposed victory he gets before being smacked back down to Earth when his opponents come out on top. History Pre-Series The Fall of the Original L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. During the previous summer season, Rodney, alongside many other mad scientists, was brought together by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to create an organization dedicated to villainy, which was mostly just to cause general annoyances around the Tri-State area. That all changed the day Doofenshmirtz created an -Inator, a device that pulled the Earth away from the sun with a tractor beam that uses Jupiter's mass as an anchor. With O.W.C.A. and the world leaders in a state of panic, Rodney and the other villains saw this as a perfect chance to enact their plan of world domination. Capturing all the disoriented O.W.C.A. agents (except for Perry) and imprisoned them in their warehouse to keep them out of the way. Behind everyone's back, though, Rodney used Doof's -Inator blueprints to create an -Inizor ten times the size and strength of his that will move the Earth even further away from the sun, sending the Earth into a new Ice Age if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands are not met (and also making sure to disable the reverse switch and self-destruct button). This announcement horrified and disturbed the entire world, even causing Doofenshmirtz to realize that the situation is getting out of hand. Later, Rodney calls the world leaders to see that their demands have been fully met, which they all have, except for one: the world's supply of pretzels. Staying true to his word, Rodney smugly activated his -inizor, moving the Earth into perpetual winter. While gloating over his evil plan coming to a success, Doofenshmirtz began to have second thoughts, and seeing that Rodney has gone completely mad with power, the two broke into a fight, with Rodney fully intent on creating a new Ice Age, threatening millions of lives. After the O.W.C.A. agents are freed by Perry and fight the other scientists, sending a good number of them fleeing the complex, Rodney manages to activate his machine, only for an infuriated Doofenshmirtz to knock him unconscious with a mop, then destroying the -Inizor with assistance from the other O.W.C.A. agents. With the -Inizor destroyed and the Earth put back in rotation (thanks to unknown assistance from Phineas and Ferb), Rodney was arrested along with a large number of other scientists and sentenced to life imprisonment for their crimes against humanity. Season 1 Reinstatement After a year of imprisonment, several of the escaped L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members held a large-scale prison break, allowing Rodney and the other imprisoned scientists to escape. Upon being informed of the events of the OVA series (referred to as the Unicron Wars), Rodney reorganized his forces to concentrate on examining this phenomena, and to conceive new dastardly plans for world domination. However, he knew that OWCA wouldn't be the only opposition they would face. No, there were plenty more superpowered individuals, not to mention the Mazinger and Getter super robots that could tear apart their entire operation within minutes. So, for the next few months, he and his fellow scientists went under the radar and built up a strong fighting force, consisting of a large variety of Super Robots, battle androids, assist vehicles, and battle fortresses, only having his associates the occasional super robot to test the heroes' powers. Season 3 Skills & Equipment Relationships Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb